degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redfooo/copying aleeshas blog
give me numbers nao #Are looks important in a relationship? #Are relationships ever worth it? #Are you a virgin? #Are you in a relationship? #Are you in love? #Are you single this year? #Can you commit to one person? #Describe your crush: #Describe your perfect mate: #Do you believe in love at first sight? #Do you ever want to get married? #Do you forgive betrayal? #Do you get jealous easily? #Do you have a crush on anyone? #Do you have any piercings? #Do you have any tattoos? #Do you like kissing in public? #Do you masturbate? #Do you shave your neither regions? #Do you shower every day? #Do you think someone has feelings for you? #Do you think someone is thinking about you right now? #Do you think you can last in a relationship for 6 months and not cheat? #Do you think you’ll be married in 5 years? #Do you want to be in a relationship this year? #Has anyone told you they don’t want to ever lose you? #Has someone ever written a song or poem for you? #Have you ever been cheated on? #Have you ever cheated on someone? #Have you ever considered plastic surgery? If so, what would you change about your body? #Have you ever cried over a guy/girl? #Have you ever experienced unrequited love? #Have you ever had sex with a man? #Have you ever had sex with a woman? #Have you ever kissed someone older than you? #Have you ever liked one of your best friends? #Have you ever liked someone who your friends hated? #Have you ever liked someone you didn’t expect to? #Have you ever wanted someone you couldn’t have? #Have you ever written a song or poem for someone? #Have you had sex so far this year? #How long can you just kiss until your hands start to wander? #How long was your longest relationship? #How many boyfriends/girlfriends have you had? #How many people did you kiss in 2011? #How many times did you have sex last year? #How old are you? #If the person you like says they like someone else, what would you say? #If you have a boyfriend/girlfriend, what is your favorite thing about him/her? #If your first true love knocked on your door with apology and presents, would you accept? #Is there a boy/girl who you would do absolutely everything for? #Is there anyone you’ve given up on? Why? #Is there someone mad because you’re dating/talking to the person you are? #Is there someone you will never forget? #Share a relationship story. #State 8 facts about your body: #Things you want to say to an ex: #What are five ways to win your heart? #What do you look like? (Post a picture!) #What is the biggest age difference between you and any of your partners? #What is the first thing you notice in someone? #What is the sexiest thing someone could ever do for/to you? #What is your definition of “having sex”? #What is your definition of cheating? #What is your favourite foreplay routine? #What is your favourite roleplay? #What is your idea of the perfect date? #What is your sexual orientation? #What turns you off? #What turns you on? #What was your kinkiest wet dream? #What words do you like to hear during sex? #What’s something sweet you’d like someone to do for you? #What’s the most superficial characteristic you look for? #What’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for you? #What’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for someone? #What’s your opinion on age differences in relationships? #What’s your dirtiest secret? #When was the last time you felt jealous? Why? #When was the last time you told someone you loved them? #Who are five people you find attractive? #Who is the last person you hugged? #Who was your firstkiss with? #Why did your last relationship fail? #Would you ever date someone off of the Internet? #You’ll love me if: Category:Blog posts